Not Worth The Consequence
by MidnightNimh
Summary: Chrona stuggles to survive, with a war going on in his head.. Which side will he choose? Who can blame him for how he feels? His past has been rough, and he's constantly getting abused by Ragnarok..


AN:Chrona is going to be referred to as a he, and him even if we never really find out his/her gender... It makes writing a lot easier...

This story was written for a challenge on the Writing Junkie Forum, a nice little place, go check it out.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this... I don't know how to handle this..." Chrona mumbled to himself as he shuffled through the hallways of the DWMA. His eyes never left the ground as he followed the path out onto a balcony, he looked up, and even the sun was laughing, and enjoying his time of hanging up in the sky. The sun seemed to mock him, 'I have a purpose. I bring light to everyone, I keep everyone warm, without me, everyone would die.' Chrona shook his head, the sun.. just looked so arrogant. So confident, so much more happier than himself. Chrona couldn't stand looking at the sun anymore, he turned around, and slowly made his way through the hallways. "No one needs me.. I'm useless. Worthless. I need to just disappear.. This darkness consumes me, ruins my happiness.. there is nothing left of me. I don't know how to deal with this.." He whispered to himself.<p>

On his way through the hallways Chrona literally ran into Black Star. (Well, Black Star literally ran into him..) "Hey! Chrona! Come to see me show everyone how awesome I am? Hey.. You okay? You don't look so-" As soon as Black Star started talking Chrona could do nothing but stand still, he was torn between staying and listening to Black Star, or just running away. He chose the latter, he turned around without muttering anything to the blue haired kid, and just walked away..

Chrona found the cell that he was kept in when the DWMA thought he was a traitor, and he sunk down against the wall. "I don't know how to deal with this.." He spoke softly to himself.

"Oh, come on already!" Came the voice from behind him, and as Ragnarok came out of his back, the latter put his massive hand on Chrona's small head. "Stop your moping! I'm sure there is good food somewhere, and we're missing out on it! Pull yourself together." He said as he punched Chrona, "You know I don't like missing out on my food!" He whined. Chrona had curled up, putting his legs against his chest, and his arms around his legs.. He could do nothing but bury his face into his knees.. "Ragnarok, I can't do this.. everyone is happy.. Everyone has a purpose.. Everyone has a friend.. and I thought I did too.. Maka was nice... only for a while. She was much nicer than Mommy though.. But she left me too.. She left me when Soul started to become more important in her life... Ragnarok.. I'm all alone... I don't know how to deal with this.."

"Oh shut up! We've been alone before!" He complained.

"No... Mommy was always there..She always watched over me... If only to make sure I did what she wanted.. but she still was there..."

"Shut up already!" Ragnarok said as he gave Chrona another punch to the ribs.

Chrona's tears were silent... He spoke no other words, just say contemplating how to world would be without him. One half of him said to stay, there was a place for him here at the DWMA, they loved him, they were friends and family. And there was the other half of him: But here he was, all alone. No one wondering where he was, no one looking for him.. No one cared. He tried convincing himself he mattered. He had a purpose. The battle inside his head lasted what seemed like hours. "I want to just die..." he finally said after Ragnarok returned to where he had came from. "I don't know how to deal with this.." He whispered to himself. He was lost in his own darkness.. There was war going on in his head.. Death seemed like a peaceful friend, but he pleaded with himself, he needed to stay. He couldn't leave everyone behind.. They would all be mad at him... And he didn't know how to handle that, not that he would have to handle it.. seeing as he would be dead..

Chrona remained in his little cell debating life or death for many hours.. To him, it seemed like eternity. "Maybe I can just stay here and rot.. it wouldn't matter to anyone. I could lock myself in.. it wouldn't be the first time I would be locked in a dark cell for hours on end... but this time.. I'd never see Maka again... My friend... my once friend.." The thought of Maka made him cry more. "Maka.. you were so sweet. So caring. You saved me... I shouldn't be here. You saved me, I should be happy, but saving me made my misery last longer... Now what am I to do? I want out of my misery.."

Chrona felt Ragnarok again, this time he went straight to the violence, hitting Chrona over and over until Chrona was silent again. "There.. That ought to do it. You're too much for me to handle." He said an in aggravated tone to Chrona, who may or may not be listening, and who may or may not be unconscious by now.

Chrona felt only the numbness seeping through his body, you would think the black blood kept Ragnarok from hurting him.. "Good... I hope I die here.." He muttered as he slowly laid down on the cold floor. With that, he slowly cried himself to sleep.

_"Chrona... why did you tell us sooner? We care about you! We love you! You're apart of the family."Maka replied. Chrona seemed to be laying in a hole once again. Maka standing at the top, which made her hard to see, but he could tell it was her, with her same pigtails swaying in the wind, and he thought he could see her still wearing the same simple smile she always had when talking to him. "Come on! There's no need to be down there. Let's talk. I care about you. Remember? We're friends."_

_ Chrona felt Ragnarok coming back out, "Oh! You little wimp! I'm hungry! Let's go! I want Tsubaki's cooking! Now!" _

_ "Sorry.." Murmured Chrona to Ragnarok... _

_ "What do you mean sorry! You lousy... little! Just get out of here so I can eat!"_

_ Chrona ignored Ragnarok, and expected a couple of punches in response to his silence but nothing came.._

_ "Oh Ragnarok!" Maka said in her sweet voice, "Don't be so shallow.. Be nice to Chrona. He's going through a hard time. And be nice, or I'll tell Tsubaki not to cook for you! Now Chrona... Come on. Let's go get some food, and talk about this. You don't have to be alone. I'm your friend._

_ Ragnarok was about to say something to Chrona, but as soon as he opened his mouth Maka shot him a look, so he went back into Chrona.. But the same battle came to Chrona's mind.. ' Should I just ignore her? Lay here and die? Eventually I'll die.. or should I talk to her..? I don't know what to do.. I don't know how to deal with this..'_

Chrona awoke with more tears in his eyes. "Maka.." he whispered... "Would you care if I died... I really just want to die.. but I don't know how to deal with it.. You... wouldn't care... no one would care.." With that thought Chrona stood up, his arms hanging down, seemingly without a purpose. His legs, barely able to hold him up made him stagger as he walked out of his cell. He put his hand to the wall to steady himself, and he slowly climbed the stairs.. He climbed them all the way to the top... To the highest balcony. There was no one around. No one who cared.. No one to stop him.

Chrona stood there, how exactly should he do it? Should he just let himself fall over? Should he crawl over the rails and then jump, should he just let himself slip off while sitting on the rail? The thought of peace, of end to this misery was convincing.. "I don't know how to deal with this.." he whispered as he slowly lifted himself up.

_No one cares.. No one.. I'm all alone._

'Have faith in your friends..' Was his mind's last plea. "I can't do this anymore." Chrona mumbled, tears streaming down his face. "I can't do this.." With that last sentence Chrona lifted himself up onto the railing.

_Death will be my friend._

"Hey! What are you doing?" Shouted Ragnarok. "Someone! Stop him! He's trying to kill me!" Ragnarok yelled. "Chrona? What are you doing?" Ragnarok's fist made contact with Chrona's frail body.

"...Careful Ragnarok.. You'll kill us both. You'll make me lose balance..."

With that Ragnarok realized he would make Chrona fall over. "Someone help!" Ragnarok continued to yell.

"No one cares Ragnarok..We're alone.. Death will be our friend."

_I don't know how to deal with this.._

"Shut up Ragnarok!" Chrona continued. Ragnarok was utterly surprised.

"Did you just... you just.. you lousy, weak, pathetic little...! You!" He raised his fist up, again making contact with Chrona's feeble body, and Chrona slipped..

"I told you that would happen..." Whispered Chrona as he felt wind tugging around him, and Ragnarok go back inside of him. Chrona neither screamed nor flailed..

_At least even you have a purpose, Death... _

Chrona closed his eyes, ready to meet his end.

The next thing happened very fast... There was impact.. but not of body to pavement.. it was body to body.. Black Star had noticed he was falling and jumped up to save him.

"What were you thinking Chrona? You know railings can be dangerous." Black Star laughed, "At least I was there to save you! Me. The amazing Black Star!"

"At least you have a purpose.." Mumbled Chrona. "I don't know how to deal with this.." he continued, tears streaming down his cheeks. With that he ran away from Black Star, and straight into Maka.

"Chrona! Careful." She laughed.. then she got suddenly serious. "What's wrong Chrona? Want to talk about it.?"

"Even you have a purpose Maka.." he whispered.. Maka was taken back.

"And you don't?" She asked politely.

"No." Chrona sobbed. "You aren't even my friend anymore.. You don't want anything to do with me now that you have Soul all to yourself.. and ..and I don't know how to deal with that.. No one wants me around. I can't take it! There is nothing for me.. I'm useless Maka... I don't know how to deal with being useless."

"Chrona..." She whispered. "You couldn't be farther from the truth..."

"But.. but.." He sobbed..

"Look, Chrona,_" _She continued, "Nothing has changed. I'm still your friend. I was just giving you a little space, I know how you like time to yourself every once in a while.." She proceed, "We all love and care about you. You're apart of our family.. Don't ever lie to yourself like that.. We ALL care about you.. We need you here. Okay?"

"Okay.." Chrona muttered through tears.

"Okay." Replied Maka, giving him a nice reassuring hug.

_No matter how far from the truth you stray, nothing will change..._


End file.
